


Firsts

by orphan_account



Series: School Life AU [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, chan loves woojin too much, enjoy ig, they kiss, this so lame, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 15:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Minho is shocked that Chan and Woojin have never kissed after 5 months of dating.





	Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! Happy Holidays everyone! I didn't intend to upload this today but then I said "hey why not" so now I'm here. I just wanna say a few things 
> 
> 1) Minho is now the official 3rd wheel of this au (sry bby)  
> 2) This isnt the best but I tried I really did (idk how to write kisses)
> 
> Sorry for any typos in advanced btw

Chan definitely needed to fix his sleeping schedule. Although it wasn't often, Chan would find himself drooling on his partially written notes filled with badly drawn dragon ball characters. Not to mention, Chan isn't the type to expect his perfect boyfriend Woojin to give him notes. Chan wasn't like that. He liked to be responsible and owned up to his actions. If he had to tape his eyes open then so be it.

Although, he might have forgot the tape today as he woke up to Woojin and Minho conversing idly. "Oh Chan hyung, we were just talking about you." Chan rubbed his eyes and looked at younger boy.

"Minho, what are you doing here?" Chan asked as he look down at his notes which had hearts with "BC + KW" plastered all over it.

"That's not the problem! Woojin hyung told me you guys haven't had your first kiss together yet!" Minho frowned. Meanwhile Woojin averted his eyes from Chan as if he'd done nothing. Chan gave Woojin a look. Were these two having just gossiping about him while he was asleep?

"I'm just...waiting for the right moment." Chan sighed.

"It's been 5 months! Almost 6 and you still haven't found the right moment?" Minho questioned. Chan turned to Woojin again. How much did Woojin say?! If Chan were being honest, he was a little embarassed. To think that little middle schoolers kiss within their one week relationships and Chan hasn't kissed Woojin after 5 months of dating. Chan only sat thinking about his thinking it as Minho and Woojin kept on.

The bell had rung and Minho went back to his class. For the rest of the time being Chan was only lost in his thoughts. He only mindlessly wrote his notes. In all honestly, he was quiet worried. He didn't want Woojin to feel discontent with their relationship. Up until now Chan had thought their relationship was great; almost perfect. Woojin didn't seem like the pushy type either. Their relationship was rather relaxed.

On their way to the bus stop Chan couldn't help but feel awkward tension. "Channie-" Woojin spoke up.

"Are you really bothered that we haven't kissed yet?" Chan blurted out. "Oh sorry, you continue,"

"No.. I was just gonna say the kissing thing, it's not a problem.. if you're not ready I understand." Woojin assured.

"No! I'm ready, I just wasn't sure about you!" Chan admitted. Woojin only tightened his grip on his leopard print bookbag. Chan doesn't really know what to say. What could he say? The younger only huffed, he took a moment to look around before taking Woojin's hand.

Woojin only gave Chan a soft smile as he tighten his grip on Chan's hand. "Channie, don't stress yourself, I like you no matter what."

"Okay,"

-

Chan was going crazy. For about a week straight he was trying to map out the perfect moment to kiss Woojin. His first option was a restaurant but that seemed to public. Next he thought of outside Woojin's house after a date but what if they got caught by Woojin's parents? Chan sighed it seemed like the perfect moment wasn't going to happen any time soon.

Woojin had quickly caught on as well since he was giving Chan extra attention. Chan knew the older boy was doing it to help keep his mind off the whole kissing situation but it wasn't any help. Break had started and the two only sat at their desks quietly. Woojin began rummaging through his bookbag. "Channie, I bought you your favorite snack." Woojin smiled leaving the bag on Chan's desk.

"Oh thank you," Chan smiled but it quickly faded away.

"Chan.. listen the whole kissing thing really isn't a problem." Woojin began lowering his voice so others wouldn't hear them. "We've dated almost half a year without kissing so why is it an issue now?"

"It's just... I don't know... you told Minho about it and I just thought you weren't happy with our relationship." Chan admitted. He held up a hand to rub the back of his neck. Woojin only gripped his bookbag tightly. He began playing with his kangaroo keychain that was on the zipper of his bag.

"I think Minho was just shocked.. trust me it's really not a problem, I like everything about you." Woojin tried to reason. Chan only opened the bag of chips and started snacking. Woojin leaned in and opened his mouth with an 'aw' noise escaping. Chan smiled as he put a chip into Woojin's mouth.

"I guess when the time comes it comes.." Chan shrugged as he popped another chip in this mouth. The two spent the rest of their break doing what they usually do: watching videos, listening to music together, and chatting with the occasional flirting. Chan began to feel slightly at ease. He did think he may have been looking to much into the whole kissing issue. Afterall, the two of them loved each others company above all.

-

Although the kissing issue was resolved, Chan couldn't help but continue to think about it. Rather planning out when he was going to do it; he decided that he'd just wait for the right moment whenever it was. He didn't want to worry Woojin though. About two weeks had passed since their final discussion on the matter and it was kind of done and over with.

The couple was stuck in their empty classroom cleaning up. It was sightly quiet due to their concentration on the task at hand. Chan was simply whistling to the tune of a recent girl group song that was popular. Woojin softly sang along to Chan's melody. Chan loved hearing that beautiful voice bounce off the walls. He felt small goosebumps on his arms.

Suddenly Chan stopped whistling while Woojin switched to humming while sweeping. Chan looked around and realized they were completely alone. He quickly peeped his head out the door to check the hallway.

It wasn't long until they finished up and grabbed their bags. Before they could head for the door Chan stopped Woojin. "Eh? Is something wrong Chan?" Woojin asked with a tilt of his head.

"There's.. something I wanna do..." Chan admitted; his cheeks becoming slightly blushed.

Before Woojin could open his mouth again Chan pecked him on the lips. Chan looked at Woojin, who was in awe for a moment. Woojin only touched his lips for a moment then looked at Chan. The older boy's ears were completely red. The two stood there in silence with flushed cheeks. Chan held his hand up to Woojin's cheek. He was met by that soft gaze he loved so much.

"Can I?" Chan finally spoke up. Woojin only nodded. Both boys leaned in; their lips finally meeting. Chan's heart never went so fast. He only moved his hands into Woojin's soft hair. The kiss only deepened as they continued. Their lips kept finding a way to meet over and over. Chan never believed in feeling sparks but at that moment he felt them.

The two pulled back and looked at each other. Their faces were different shades of pink. Woojin only lifted his hands to cover his face. "What's wrong?" Chan asked.

"I feel so shy," Woojin laughed. Chan grinned as he took a hold of Woojin's hand. Woojin only pouted slightly.

"C'mon let's go home." Chan smiled. Woojin could still feel his heart skipping beats.

"Oh Channie you forgot something!" Woojin exclaimed. Chan only looked around then looked at Woojin. Woojin quickly pecked Chan's lips with his own. Chan only laughed in response. He grabbed Woojin's; interlocking their fingers as they walked out the classroom.


End file.
